George Weasley x Reader One Shot
by BeatlesElfLuv
Summary: Just some George x reader fluff


You were sitting cross-legged in the grass with an open textbook in front of you. You weren't really studying, though. Mostly, you were enjoying the fresh March weather.

Hearing someone approaching, you looked over your shoulder. George Weasley, now standing right beside you, smiled down at you before plopping down on the grass.

"Hi," you said.

"Hey (y/n)," he answered, "I've got a dilemma and I need your help."

You turned your body to face him more, glad for a good excuse to ignore your homework.

"Alright, go ahead," you told him.

George stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his hands.

"Well, there's this girl…" he began, "And I really fancy her. But I've told that to girls before and they either don't like me, or they don't believe me. Usually because I'm joking…"

You tried to pretend you didn't feel your heart sink. Of course, you should have expected this. There was never any reason to believe that he fancied you. It was just that you'd always held out hope.

"It's Katie, isn't it?" you asked, trying to sound light-hearted.

"I'm not saying anything," George replied, smirking, "But I need your help on how I should tell her."

You put your chin on your hands and looked up, thinking.

"Well…you'll have to get her alone. I mean; you can't approach her when there are other people around. Including Fred!" you started, for the first time wondering where the other twin actually was.

George nodded, still smirking. You continued:

"Uhm…I suppose you should start by explaining to her the reasons that you like her…"

"Mhm…Cute, funny, understanding…" George began listing to himself, and then to you: "You give good advice."

"Thanks. I guess since it's you, you really should flat-out tell her that you're not joking."

"This is not a joke," George recited, looking at you and then tilting his head back toward the sky.

"Um, yea," you said, a little confused by his, what was it, practising? "Then you should tell her directly how you feel about her. You're really going to have to follow your instincts on what to do after that."

George turned back toward you suddenly, putting himself closer to you than before. You looked into his sparkling brown eyes in confusion. He looked right back into your eyes.

"(y/n), I really fancy you," he said softly.

His statement caught you off guard. You were aware of your heart beating faster. Was he still practising? Or did he actually mean-?

You stared at him speechlessly for a moment. George kept eye contact and never cracked a smile. Your heart was fluttering, and your mind raced. Could it be that he really did fancy you? Then you felt his hand cup around your chin. You saw his face moving closer to yours.

"I really, really fancy you," he repeated, even softer, and you could feel his breath on your face as he spoke.

He only broke eye contact when your faces were just centimetres apart. His gaze dropped down to your mouth. Now you understood that he really did mean what he said.

Your lips connected smoothly, softly. Your eyes shut as you felt the hand under your chin pulling you in closer. Warmth spread through your whole body, and you raised a hand to his chest.

You had no clue how much time had passed when you broke apart. You were a little bit afraid to open your eyes. What if it was a dream? Or some kind of joke?

When you did open them, though, you knew it couldn't have been. George was smiling down at you; looking the most honest you'd ever seen him look.

"Was that instinctive enough?" he asked.

Unable to muster words yet, you nodded slowly, smiling.

"So, do you think she believes me?"

You threw your arms around George's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Of course," you whispered into his hair.

You felt his arms wrapping securely around your waist, pulling you nearer. You were practically sitting on his lap now.

"So should I interpret this as my affections being requited?" he questioned.

"Absolutely," you answered, pulling back and looking into his eyes again.

They sparkled with newfound sincerity and excitement. He put a hand to the back of your head and pressed it down, planting a kiss on your forehead. You smiled to yourself. You were definitely not complaining about this new side of George.


End file.
